Steph & Andy- Benneth the lies
by Jabi07
Summary: Truth comes out as Steph tries convincing everyone that Andy isn't a bad day but can they put things right?


Steph &amp; Andy- Beneath The Lies

Part One

Steph stepped out into Gail's back garden her phone glued to her ear as she listens intently to the dialling waiting in anticipation for his voice,

"Andy its me again please when you get this message will you call me back!" Steph Hung up sighing longingly as she stared at the screen praying it would ring but it was silent making her eyes begin to water,

"Steph? Are you alright love?" Michael asks looking concerned as she quickly wipes her eyes with her hands forcing a smile onto her face,

"I'm ok just needed some fresh air...has Andy showed yet?" Michael shakes his head sadly making stephs worry increase as her stomach knotted,

"Perhaps they are stuck in traffic or something?" Michael suggests to Steph sensing her unease as half smiles,

"Yeah your right. I'll be in soon just want to give Gavin one last call?" Michael smiles heading back inside as Steph trembles as she dials his number again,

"Steph! It's David I need you to meet us back at yours now!" David slams the phone down before she even had a chance to ask what was going on? But he sounded freaked out about something oh god it's Andy something has happened as why else would David answer his phone? Steph ran back inside mumbling about needing to go home as she sprinted over to her flat her heart in her mouth, as she sees blood marks leading towards her flat she cautiously entered and froze for a moment in shock as lying on her sofa was Andy who had blood pouring from his stomach whilst David sat beside him putting pressure on his wound,

"Andy?!" Steph hurries to his side tears streaming down her face as she held his hand and stroked his face with the other,

"I'm so sorry Steph I never for this to happen!"

"What exactly did happen David?!" Steph demands making David explain how he had lied to Andy and had a plan to frame Callum,

"How could you be so stupid?! If he dies I will never forgive you for this!" Steph pulls out her mobile making David grab it out her hands,

"What you playing at he needs help!"

"Yeah and that's what we are here for but if Callum finds out we grassed him up we are both dead!" Steph shakes her head in anger as Andy shuts his eyes,

"Babe? Andy? It's me Steph open your eyes please?!" Steph begs shaking him as he remains unconscious,

"David if you don't ring an ambulance I will go on the balcony and scream got that!" David looks torn as he looks at Andy to a frightened Steph as he hesitantly hands her the phone.

Steph and David sat silently in the small corridor waiting for news of Andy Steph inconsolable whilst David sat in shock the guilt tugging to him,

"Steph?!" Michael calls to her followed by Gail, Luke, Nick and Sarah,

"Michael...he's been awhile...they still treating him" Michael hugs her as they all watch her crumble,

"Sis Gavin is strong he will be ok I promise you that!"

"You didn't see all the blood...and um it's not Gavin...he is Andy my Andy and because of David...he wanted to tell you when the time was right but now you know the truth"

"What you talking about?"

"Michael let's not do this here lets go somewhere more private and I will explain all" Gail suggests looking softly over at Steph while a confused Michael follows Gail out of the corridor,

"How is he?!" Steph asks the doctor that was treating him,

"Andy suffered quite a lot of blood loss but we managed to get him stable he will need plenty of rest"

"Can I see him?"

"Of course. Visits are two people at a time" Steph follows the doctor towards the small room where lying peacefully was Andy,

"Andy what you playing at making me worry?!" Steph holds his hand against her cheek as she watches him sleeping.

A few hours later as she was sleeping she felt his hand still in hers brush her cheek making her wake,

"You look tired"

"And you look better than a few hours ago! How you feeling Andy?"

"Like I haven't slept for a week. Steph?"

"Yeah babe?"

"You were the one I thought about you know when I got stabbed" Steph kisses his hand tears streaming down her face,

" come here I want to hold my girl!" Steph gently climbs onto the bed as they held onto each other Steph closing her eyes,

"I'm sorry Steph!"

"Sorry? Babe you really don't need to apologise this wasn't your fault!"

"But I scared you and got you upset I never wanted to do that!"

"Hey I know silly none of this mess is your fault"

"What do you mean mess?" Steph exhales looking into his warm yet scared eyes as she gently presses her lips against his,

"You were getting weaker and weaker so David knew we had to get you to the hospital...when they asked me your details I knew I had to say who you really are...so sorry Andy I had no choice as you were..." Andy kisses Steph gently making her frown confused,

"What was that for?"

"Cause you saved my life and you were put in a difficult situation...the truth is out now time for me to face the music"

"When you do I'll be here I promise Andy I love you so much!"

"I am really lucky to have you Steph!" They hold each other all night Andy listening to her light snores making him smile as he strokes her hair wishing that he could have been the bloke that Steph deserves! As Steph was more than a girlfriend she was his friend and support this was real he was in love with Steph.


End file.
